Take care of what you wish for
by JasmeenBlack
Summary: Qu'arriverait-il si votre souhait d'union avec la célébrité de vos rêve se réalise? À l'autre bout du monde, il ou elle tombe en amour avec vous, sans même vous connaître? Ou bien, vous vous rencontrez et l'amour s'immisce lentement, tel un poison, entre vous deux..? Dieu seul le sait.
1. Préface

_''Il est l'homme __**parfais**__. Je passerais bien le reste de ma vie avec lui.''_

C'est un discourt souvent répéter par de jeunes adolescentes en amour avec une célébrité quelconque. Moi même j'ai récité ces paroles à mainte reprise. On ne peux que pardonner et comprendre lorsque l'on voit le charme, le charisme, la beauté, l'élégance, que ces personnes dégagent. On ne peut rester de marbre ni s'empêcher d'imaginer ce que serait notre vie si nous la partageons avec l'un de ces personnes. Une vie remplit d'amour et de bonheur sûrement. Mais peu pensent aux détails importants. Car nous prétendons connaître ces gens qui n'ont plus vraiment de vie personnelle. Nous prétendons tout savoir de leur vie, de leur personne. Entre vous et moi, nous savions bien que cela est totalement faux. C'est un mensonge. Nous avons tous nos secrets les plus noir, nos inquiétudes, nos peurs, nos plaisirs tordus. Nous restons tout de même humain, même si l'on est populaire.

Qu'arriverait-il si votre souhait d'union avec la célébrité de vos rêves se réalise? À l'autre bout du monde, il ou elle tombe en amour avec vous, sans même vous connaître? Ou bien, vous vous rencontrez et l'amour s'immisce lentement, tel un poison, entre vous deux..?_ Dieu seul le sait._


	2. Take care of what you wish for

Nelly souhaita que l'un des membres de son groupe préféré, Harry Styles de One Direction, tomba en amour avec elle. Elle ne l'avait pas exactement dit comme ça, mais le résultat fit le même. Son souhait allait se réaliser. Par contre, la pauvre n'avait aucune idée quelle sorte d'aventure qui l'attendait.

''_Oh. Harry Styles. Il est tellement l'homme pourrais vivre le reste de mes jours avec lui. _dit elle en tomba sur son lit, les mains sur son coeur. Accoter dans le cadre de la porte, son amie lui répondit.  
-_Vous iriez bien ensemble, en plus._ Elle ria et se laissa tomber au coté de son amie.  
-_Merci Ashley._ Nelly ria encore avant de renchérir. _Et toi, tu serais parfaite avec Niall._''

Elles passèrent la soirée à rire, à discuter, à rêver. Et se, dans l'inconscience complète de se qui les attendait. Heureusement. Sinon, chacune d'entre elles reviendraient sur leurs paroles. Il est vrai que ces deux jeunes hommes sont bien charmants et ils ont l'air d'être de bonnes personnes dans la vie de tout les jours. Mais derrière ces rideaux, ces sourires, se maquillage, ces costumes, et ces belles paroles, ils sont, et j'en suis certaine, d'autres personnes que nous reconnaissions à peine. Je ne veux pas dire que tout se qu'on sait d'eux est complètement faux. Non. Nous ne voyons seulement une fraction de se qu'ils sont. Comme bien des gens dirait: ''_La face cachée de la Lune._'' ou ''_La partie visible de l'iceberg._''

Ne me dite pas que vous ne faite pas de même dans la vie de tout les jours. Nous avons tous nos secrets, et cela peu importe notre niveau de popularité dans se monde. Les gens oublient trop souvent qu'ils ne sont points des dieux parmi les mortels. Les gens célèbres sont tout aussi humain que nous le somme. Je sais, dure à croire pour certain, pour d'autre c'est une réalité depuis longtemps acquise. Trêve de bavardage, car deux ans après l'avoir souhaitée, tout ce mets en place, et ce dernier se réalisa.

Nelly travaille dans une librairie dans son quartier, étudie en science humaine, sort parfois avec des amis, s'occupe de son chat, lit beaucoup de livre, appelle ses parents une fois à toute les semaines, mange végétarien, découvre de la musique en tout genre, surtout du indie, s'achète de temps à autre un morceau de linge qui lui plaît, dort bien, et elle est toujours en contacte avec son amie Ashley. C'est difficile de perdre contacte avec quelqu'un qui a emménagé avec toi dans un appartement douillet.

Malgré tout ça, elles n'ont malheureusement pas pus s'offrir des billets pour le concert de One Direction dans leurs villes. Pour se changer les idées, Ashley et Nelly décidèrent ensemble d'aller manger au restaurant. Elles étaient des habituées de l'endroit, l'ambiance était bien, chaleureuse. Ce n'était pas un endroit trop connu, remplis de jeunes collégiens qui avait trop bu, ou de famille bruyante. Tout le contraire. La clientèle était fidèle, à peine si les serveuses ne connaissaient pas le nom de tout les clients. Après avoir commandé, Nelly engagea la conversation.

''_Je ne sais pas si préfère être ici, dans le calme, ou bien entouré d'adolescente qui s'époumone devant leurs cinq idoles?_ elle ria légèrement et prit une gorger de son verre d'eau.  
-_À bien y penser, moi aussi je doute. J'aurais eu un de ces maux de tête après._ acquiesça-t-elle tout en ce frottant la tête.  
-_Et les jambes. J'aurais voulus mourir après une demi heure. J'en suis sure._  
-_Moi aussi. N'empêche que ça l'aurait été vraiment chouette de les voir en spectacle. En vrai. Ça n'en vaut presque le mal de tête._  
-_J'avoue. Les voir de nos propres yeux. Whoa._ elles firent toutes les deux une légère pause pour rêvasser, puis Nelly reprit. _Maintenant, faut baser nos espoirs de les rencontrer en pleine rue ou que l'un d'eux se pointe à l'un de nos travails._  
-_J'vois mal pourquoi ils viendraient dans une épicerie._ rétorqua Ashley.  
-_Encore moins dans une libraire._ elles burent en coeur, se regardèrent un moment, en silence et s'esclaffèrent après quelque seconde.''

Les deux amies continuèrent de discuter, en attendant leurs plats, de tout et de rien. Ashley avait reçus des nouvelles de son petit frère qui faisait toujours suer ses parents, de sa mère qui voulait absolument venir la voir et lui emmener un pot de sauce à spaghetti fait maison, de son ex copain qui s'était trouvé une nouvelle conquête.

Tant qu'à Nelly, ses parents s'ennuyait d'elle, son père continuait toujours d'aller voir le médecin régulièrement pour son problème cardiaque, son professeur de philosophie était toujours aussi con, et son grand frère emménageait bientôt avec son amoureux. Elle était contente pour eux. Ils étaient ensemble depuis 7 ans, et elle savait très bien qu'un mariage était à l'horizon.

Le cellulaire d'Ashley se mit à sonner, donc cette dernière s'excusa et répondit. La personne à l'autre bout de la ligne semblait avoir des problèmes, et Ashley traduisait toute son exaspération au travers de sa voix. Il en fut de même jusqu'à temps que leurs plats arrivèrent.

Des raviolis aux quatre fromages avec une succulente sauce rosé pour Nelly, et Ashley s'était commandé une délicieuse assiette de saumon accompagné de nouille au pesto. L'odeur qui en émanait était tout simplement alléchante. La jeune femme termina la conversation au plus vite et expliqua la situation à son amie tout en dégustant son mets entre chaque phrase.

''_C'était Marco._ elle prit une bouchée. _Il voulait absolument que j'aille le conduire à un de ses rendez-vous à l'extérieure de la ville._ puis une autre. _Il me prend pour quoi?_ et une autre. _Son taxi privé?_ et sur ces mots elle engouffra un morceau de saumon dans sa bouche et mâcha furieusement. Nelly ria légèrement avant de répondre.  
-_Au moins il te paye._ Ashley qui avait la bouche pleine acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. _Tu pourrais y aller après le souper, non? De toute façon, il n'a jamais vraiment été ponctuel. Avec ou sans lift. _  
-_Ah. T'as bien raison sur c'te point là. Est-ce que ça te dérange de rentrer à pied?_  
-_Pas du tout._''

Elles finirent leurs soupers et ne prirent point la peine de prendre un dessert, la panse bien trop pleine. Chacune paya leurs additions respectives et elles s'embrassèrent à l'extérieure. ''_À plus tard_'' dit l'une. ''_Fait attention._'' dit l'autre. Et leurs chemins se séparèrent devant le restaurant.

Il n'était pas si tard que cela, mais il faisait déjà bien sombre dans la grande ville. Nelly mit ses écouteurs et laissa les mélodies de ses artistes préférés l'entraîner durant sa marche nocturne jusqu'à son appartement. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment se promener seule lorsqu'il faisait noir, la brunette accélérait le rythme de sa cadence pour arriver le plus vite possible chez. Habituellement, elle abordait une démarche plutôt lente. C'est ce que tout le monde lui disait, et elle s'en foutait royalement. Sauf en ce moment. Le plus tôt elle serait en sécurité dans son appartement, le mieux ce sera.

Il eut un léger contre-temps, voyez-vous. Parce que c'est après quelque minute que le vœux de Nelly se réalisa, mais elle ne le savait point encore. Elle préférait regarder ses pieds en marchant, et par pur accident, fonça dans un inconnu. Cet inconnu n'était nul autre que Harry Styles. Voyons. Lui jetant un bref coup d'œil et s'excusa en anglais. Elle ne le reconnut même pas. Peut-être faisait-il trop sombre? N'avait-elle tout simplement pas bien vue son visage? _Dieu seul le sait._

Mais une chose est certaine, Harry de son coté était rester figé sur place, muet. Il ne savait plus trop quoi faire, quoi penser. Et puis, Nelly avait pris une bonne longueur d'avance. Allait-il prendre le risque de courir vers elle pour lui demander son nom, son numéros de téléphone, ou n'importe quelle façons de pouvoir rester en contact avec elle? Une petite voix à l'intérieur lui dit de risquer le tout pour le tout. Au périls d'avoir l'air d'un imbécile.

Lorsqu'il se présenta à Nelly, cette dernière pensa mourir à l'instant même. Le rouge lui monta jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, et les mots restèrent emprisonner dans sa gorge. Il faut bien lui pardonner. Je ne pense pas que l'une d'entre vous aurait réagis différemment. Certaine aurait pleuré, d'autre aurait crié, et quelques perles rares auraient perdue connaissance. Tant qu'à Nelly, elle fit de son mieux pour garder son sang froid et de ne faire aucune gaffe. Facile à dire. À faire..? C'est une toute autre histoire.

Nelly ne fut plus que surprise lorsqu'il lui demanda son nom, et, accessoirement, la direction d'un quelconque club. Toujours un peu ébranlé, elle lui répondit.

''_Nelly Matthews, et le club q-que vous cherchez se tr-trouve là-bas._ tout en parlant elle pointa la direction du dit club.  
-_Merci, infiniment._''

Timidement elle lui demanda un autographe et une photo avec lui. C'est avec un sourire éblouissant qu'il lui répondit que cela lui ferait plaisir. Sans plus attendre, Nelly sortis son téléphone cellulaire, et ensemble ils prirent une photo. Ils ne savait pas encore que cela n'était que la première photo d'une suite immense et interminable. Laissons-les dans leur ignorance pour le moment. Ils le sauront bien assez rapidement.

Pour l'autographe, la jeune femme sortis un cahier de note et un crayon à l'encre qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle. Il était logique qu'elle traînait toujours ces deux objets sur elle puisque l'écriture était l'une des ses multiples passions. Une fois qu'il eut finis de signer, Harry lui remit son cahier et stylo en main, la remercia encore, lui fit un câlin, et marcha dans la direction qu'elle lui avait indiqué.

Le bouquin dans les mains, elle resta un moment figé sur place, peu certaine de se qui venait de ce produire. Le regarde dans le vide, c'est son téléphone qui la sortie de cette transe. Ashley l'appelait. Nelly ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et se retourna pour rentrer chez elle. Sur un nuage d'euphorie complète, elle flottait, tête, coeur, et âme plus léger qu'une plume. Mais après le cinquième appel de sa colocataire, elle finis par répondre.

''_Non mais, c'est trop demandé de répondre?_ dit-elle, la colère et l'inquiétude imprégner dans sa voix.  
-_Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il vient tout juste de m'arriver._ répondit-elle en ignorant les reproches d'Ashley.  
-_Je m'en fiche! J'avais peur pour toi! Et s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, hein?_  
-J_'ai foncé dans Harry Styles sur le chemin du retour._  
-_Tu aurais pus mou-__**QUOI?**__ Répète un peu? Voir si j'ai bien compris._  
-_J'ai foncé dans Harry Styles sur le chemin du retour._ répéta Nelly d'une voix douce, pleine de bonheur._J't'explique tout à l'appart. J'vais être là dans cinq minutes._ puis elle raccrocha sans même dire le moindre au-revoir.''

Comme Nelly l'avait prédit, elle fut dans son salon cinq minutes plus tard avec Ashley qui n'arrêtait sans cesse de lui poser des questions et de dire ô combien elle regrettait d'avoir accepté d'être allez porter Marco. Sincèrement, la jeune femme n'y portait pas du tout d'importance. Elle ne fit que sortir son téléphone pour lui montrer la photo qu'ils avaient pris ensemble, et finalement le cahier.

Ashley lui arracha presque des mains et parcourus les pages frénétiquement, à la recherche de quelques taches d'encre plus importante que d'autre. Nelly s'aperçue qu'elle aussi ne l'avait pas encore vue. Alors les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent pencher vers le calepin et lurent ensembles les mots écrits pas leurs idoles, qui était à peine plus vieux qu'elles d'un an.

En cet instant, _Dieu seul sait_ ce qui se cache dans ce cahier. Harry Styles aussi, mais ce n'est un détail, car en se moment même il commençait tout juste sa première bière, et riait à l'une des remarques de Louis. Niall riait encore plus fort, tandis que Liam et Zayn discutaient calmement dans leurs coins.

De retour dans la réalité d'Ashley et de Nelly, elles furent abasourdies par ce qu'elles venaient tout juste de lire. Ce ne devait point le genre d'autographe qu'il laissait habituellement à ses fans. C'est ce qu'elles pensèrent automatiquement. Et bien, je vais vous le dire, entre vous et moi, elles avaient plus que raison. C'était une première. Il en faut une à tout, n'est-ce pas? Bien sûr que oui, c'est élémentaire.

Nelly n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux, et dû relire plusieurs fois le message pour bien assimiler son contenu. Son amie lui retira doucement le calepin des mains, et regarda la brunette en silence. Elle n'avait toujours pas bouger d'un millimètre, le regard fixé au sol. Ses mains, à présent vide, tremblaient. Ashley se pencha devant elle, la prit dans ses bras, et lui dit qu'elle devrait respirer un peu et relaxer. L'interlocutrice leva la tête d'un coup sec, et répondit qu'elle allait prendre une douche froide.

Elle se leva machinalement, s'en alla en direction de sa chambre pour prendre son pyjama, des sous-vêtements propres, et puis entra dans la salle-de-bain. Tout se fit, et se passa, comme si Nelly avait quitté son corps. Il faut bien croire qu'elle était en état de choc. Qui ne l'aurait pas été? Certaine ne font que les rencontrer un bref moment et pleurent comme des madeleines. Imaginez ce que c'est de recevoir un message de la part d'Harry Styles avec son numéro personnel joint. Un choc.

La jeune femme se glissa hors de ses vêtements, un à la fois. Un pied, puis un autre, nue, elle entra dans la douche, se pencha pour allumer l'eau et laissa le liquide froid lécher sa peau au teint de lait et de miel. Elle en avait la chair de poule, et la sensation était purifiante, calmante même. Sous l'eau, ses cheveux naturellement bouclés devinrent lisse et gorgés d'eau.

Nelly lava lentement son corps, sa chevelure, et son visage. Avec des mouvements si doux, comme si elle était faite de porcelaine fragile et précieuse.

Une fois sortie, Nelly remarqua que sa colocataire leur avait préparer chacune une tasse de thé. Elles échangèrent un regard, et Ashley lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Nelly répéta d'une voix absente ce qu'il y avait d'écris dans ce cahier, et but une gorger de thé brûlant. Puis, d'un coup, elle regarda la rousse qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard depuis sa sortie de la salle-de-bain, et ria. Un bref instant, Ashley crut que sa colocataire avait perdue la raison, mais le rire est hautement contagieux, ce dernier eut raison d'elle. Après leur rigolade, Ashley lui posa la question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis trop longtemps.

''_Et puis..? Tu vas le rappeler? Dit moi que oui, sinon c'est moi qui va le faire. Je ne blague pas._ elle menaça la concernée avec sa cuillère à thé.  
-_J'peux pas l'appeler, c'est gênant. T'es folle, ou quoi?_ répliqua-t-elle en lui faisant les gros yeux.  
-_Et tu vas faire quoi? Dis moi. Cracher sur l'opportunité du siècle?_  
-_Le texter?_ questionna Nelly innocemment.  
-_Hm. Ouais. Ça pourrais toujours fonctionner._ elle but son thé.  
-_Beaucoup moins gênant que de lui téléphoner._  
-_J'te l'accorde, mais j'te conseil de le faire avant qu'il ne quitte la ville._  
-_Merde._ chuchota-t-elle, plus pour elle même que n'importe qui d'autre.''

Ashley et Nelly finirent ensemble leurs thés, l'une d'entre elles se prépara pour aller se coucher, et l'autre s'installa dans le salon pour réfléchir bien consciencieusement sur la situation qui lui faisait face. Nul besoin de préciser qui était-ce. Nous le savons tous. Elle pesait les pour et contre de lui envoyer un message. Après tout, il ne lui avait pas donner son numéros de téléphone pour rien. La jeune femme prit tout son temps pour composer le message et avec appréhension, elle appuya sur la touche ''_send_''.

À peine cinq minutes plus-tard, lorsque la brunette se brossait les dents, elle reçut une réponse. Toujours la brosse à dent en bouche, Nelly couru à son téléphone et lu la dite réponse. Encore quelque chose d'inattendu. Il l'invitait à le rejoindre, lui et ses amis, au bar. Celui pour lequel il lui avait demandé la direction à prendre. Elle y pensa un instant. De toute façons, elle n'avait pas de cours le lendemain, ni d'heure de travail. Nelly lui envoya une réponse affirmative.

En un coup de vent, elle revêtit des vêtements assez présentable, et respectable, pour sortir en boîte, mit une légère touche de maquillage, et laissa un bref message pour son amie sur un bout de papier. Histoire que la rousse ne se fasse pas un sang d'encre. Aussitôt prête, elle sortit en vitesse, et s'engouffra dans la noirceur de la nuit. Tout en marchant, Nelly appela un taxi, et attendit l'automobile au coin de la rue. Il ne prit pas de temps avant que le taxi n'arrive et la dépose devant l'immeuble. Elle paya le chauffeur et sortit de la voiture, soudainement prise par le regret et l'incertitude. Nelly refoula le tout au plus fond de sa personne et prit toute le courage en elle pour entrer dans le bar qui était bondé. Lentement, balayant du regard la pièce, pour trouver le jeune anglais, sans succès, elle approcha le bar et commanda une bière blonde.

''_Laisse moi te l'offrir. susurra une voix grave dans son oreille._''

Sans attendre le moindre refus, ou un quelconque réponse, de la part de Nelly, Harry, car c'était bel et bien lui, vint se placer à ses cotés, une main l'entourant pour se déposer, sans gêne, sur sa hanche. Surprise, la jeune femme ne pipa mot et rougis légèrement.

Une fois que le barman lui servit sa bière, et qu'elle fut payé, Harry prit Nelly par la main, et l'emmena à la table où ses amis l'attendaient. Nelly pensait rêver. En fait, elle n'aurait même pas oser imaginer en rêve ce qui, portant, ce passait à l'instant même. Le jeune artiste la présenta à ses meilleurs amis, dont elle leurs serra tous la main, souriante. Les joues légèrement rosés. Si ce n'est pas totalement écarlate, mais avec l'éclairage, personne ne remarqua.

''_C'est d'elle que tu n'arrêtais pas de nous parler depuis que t'es débarqué ici?_ remarqua Niall Horan pendant qu'Harry et Nelly prirent place autour de la table.  
-_Oui._ fit-il, sans aucune pointe de gêne dans sa voix.''

Pour seul et unique réponse, ils eurent le rire bruyant de l'irlandais. Pendant un bref moment, Nelly fut presque offusqué, mais n'en fit point attention plus longtemps. Elle était tout de même assise à une table entouré des membres de son groupe de musique préféré. Autant en profiter au maximum. Et puis, que pourrait-il arriver..? _Dieu seul le sait._


End file.
